Believe It or Not
by the cowardly figment
Summary: Sylvia knew a lot of things, too many things. After getting injured in her last mission she's thrown into the loony bin. Hannibal the man who once saved her life is now in prison. No longer believing in her hero Sylvia has to find a different way out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Ladies and Gents, I've decided to start the chaos that is the OC's of The A-Team Movieverse.

A.) Because I'm one of those OC people. What can I say I like creating characters, good, bad and ugly. B.) Someone has to get this party started if you know what I mean.

Honestly though it's what I like to do, love it, hate it, review it, flame it, whatever floats your boat this is what I like to do. Who knows this might go some where or it may just die off, we will see. Now without further ado, I present...

**Believe It or Not**

**Chapter One**

She stood there staring at the burning building cradling the black Labrador puppy in her thin arms, ash and sweat covering her pale face. Moments before had he chased her inside where she rescued the mongrel whining and licking her neck. Her right pant leg was ripped open while the exposed flesh bore the evidence of the fire. If he hadn't been there she wouldn't have made it out. She was only fourteen years old.

"You should get your leg cleaned up kid," He spoke placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged her shoulders her tangled auburn hair sticking up in every direction.

Hannibal kneeled down in front of her and looked up into her glassy hazel eyes. "You'll be okay kid. I promise you that."

She gritted her teeth before speaking. "I could have stopped them. I saw them. I should have followed them."

"Listen," He snapped standing up and firmly holding her by her shoulders forcing her to look at him. "Sometimes being a hero isn't always the right choice. If you had tried to stop them they would have killed you. Your heads still chalked up with fairy-tales. You can't save the world yet. One day you'll realize that you did the best you could and that's all that matters."

He have her shoulders a squeeze before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigar. She watched him light his cigar and stand silently beside her. This man had saved her life but he was barely the hero those comic books had filled her head with. Yet unlike Spiderman or Batman he was real.

"What about you?" she then asked. "Was running in and getting me out the best thing you could have done?"

He gave her a smirk and then patted her on the back before saying, "I've got to go. Trust me, kid. It's all part of the plan."

Then he left. She watched him walk off in disbelief. Not many heroes stuck to a plan.

**9 Years Later**

**VA Psychiatric Hospital in Germany.**

"I can't believe they transferred me here. What do they think sending me to Germany is going to do. Aye yeah lets send the crazy bitch to Germany then we don't really have to worry about her. She's not even in America." She scoffed rolling her eyes as she leaned against the white brick wall.

"_Jesus, Sylvia. How'd you get a phone call? Your an in patient." _The girl on the other line sounded annoyed.

"We have a new guy. Seems to be a big deal. Everyone distracted, maybe I can change tonight's menu to Spatzle." Sylvia rarely took anything seriously. It just wasn't her nature to be worried at least not in the last nine years.

"_You hear about Hannibal?" _Sylvia's best friend Zoe took things a hell of a lot more seriously than Sylvia ever did. Zoe was at some prestigious medical school getting her Doctorate in Medicine. Zoe wanted to be a Doctor without Borders.

"Yeah, shame too he's a good guy." She hadn't seen Hannibal in a while. Not sense a few years back when he stopped by at her graduation party.

"_He saved your life once. How do you even know what kind of guy he is?" _

Sylvia banged her head against the wall and sighed, "I just do."

"_Right, I'll believe that when-_

"Yeah, yeah got to go," She hung up the phone and swept her hand across her forehead brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Taking a step back she pressed herself against the side wall, folded her hands into the shape of a gun and peered around the corner. She saw a nurse at the end of the hallway doing checks and let out a long sigh letting her hand fall to her sides. Life at the hospital was often very dull.

Then she saw the shadows of approaching figures on the far wall. She laced her fingers back together and listened to the voices and footsteps as they drew nearer. She started a countdown, "3...

The voices grew louder.

2...

The footsteps bound closer.

1!" She exclaimed jumping out from behind the wall raising her hands and aiming at the closest target. Then she yelled, "Bang!"

One of the orderlies instantly jumped on her pulling her hands apart and scolding her but she was too distracted to care what the orderly said as her target clutched his chest in fake agony and stumbled around gasping and pretending to choke. Then suddenly he collapsed on the floor, eyes closed and his tongue sticking out. She laughed loudly before applauding and yelling, "Bravo, bravo. Nice to find someone else with a taste for the theatrics."

He sat up as the orderlies argued about who was supposed to be watching her. "It's not very nice to shoot people you don't even know."

"Well then I better introduce myself. I'm Sylvia," She extended her hand as she spoke.

He stood up and brushed himself off before accepting her hand. "Murdock, nice to meet you."

"So, now that I know you can I shoot you," She asked with a raised brown.

He seemed to think about it. He looked just about as crazy as anyone else in the hospital. His hair in utter disarray and a crooked grin spread across his lips but when he locked gazes with her she noticed the manic gleam in his eyes.

"Go ahead," he finally spoke. "Blow me away."

"Sylvia! I must insist you go back to your room," Dr. Wilson stated suddenly placing a hand on her arm and leading her down the hallway. "I'm sure you'll have time to speak with Mr. Murdock again."

Murdock waved at her as she looked over her shoulder at him and ever so slightly her lips curled up into a smile. Maybe the hospital would start to get a little more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for all the reviews, alerts, favs and to all the people who just plain read it. I really appreciate it! I feel like we got this story started on the right foot.

Also, there is a small part of this borrowed from the Murdock: War Stories comic book. If you haven't read it or the others I recommend finding your nearest comic book store or some bookstores have them in graphic novel form in support of the movie. But if you haven't read them no worries, it's not a had to have read it to get it sort of thing. You just might not pick up on what's been borrowed.

Anywho, thanks again and voila...

**Believe It or Not**

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Sylvia sat at a rec room window lightly banging her head against the wall as Georgia, Jacob Marshall's other personality bitched about her lack of nail polish. She had met Jacob when she first started serving. Jacob showed her the ropes and became somewhat of a big brother figure until the day he got caught cross dressing and claimed he was a girl named Georgia. Which at the time he honestly was. Jacob had no control over Georgia. When Georgia's out Jacob is gone and when Jacob comes back he has no idea what Georgia has done or who she's slept with. Somehow between the years he started serving and up until he got caught Jacob had managed to keep his other personality under control. Until of course he was finally caught that faithful day and like Sylvia he'd been bounced around from one psychiatric hospital to the next.

"I mean really, peaches. Wouldn't it just be fabulous if I had bright red nails. I'd be just like all those classy ladies in the movies..."

Georgia had been rambling on and on for the last hour about that damn nail polish and all Sylvia could do was try and bare it. After all she had promised Jacob she'd keep and eye on Georgia. She closed her eyes and tried to forget where she was as the back of her head bounced off the wall.

Sylvia hadn't slept well that night. Every dream she'd had was about Hannibal or her last mission. She could hear them screaming, feel the agony pulsing through her side and smell the fumes from the burning plane. They hadn't even made it off the ground when the missile hit. She was supposed to be their rescue. It was that moment that she realized she'd never be a hero and that she'd ever be as fearless as her own.

"Your gonna give yourself a headache if you keep that up. Trust me I know, experience," spoke a voice she couldn't quiet place even though she was certain she'd heard it before.

She opened one eye and looked up to see Murdock leaning over her grinning like a mad man. She looked around quickly and then back up at him before asking, "Where did Georgia go?"

He tilted his head to the side and then glanced over his shoulder. "I think she's flirting with the orderlies." He leaned in closer and covered the side of his face with his hand. "I don't think she likes me much."

Sylvia laughed and patted the space next to her. He obliged and sat down. She looked him over for a moment taking in his blue plaid pajama pants and black t-shirt. His hair looked like he'd just rolled out of bed but his face held that easily amused expression she'd seen the night before. He looked over at her, his green eyes holding what looked to be curiosity.

"You seem bored," he stated looking her up and down from her teddy bear slippers to her unruly red waves of hair.

"There isn't much to do in this place," She replied licking her dry lips wishing for a cigarette or at most a drag of an orderlies because everyone knew they all got smoke breaks. They liked to rub it in that they had the freedom to pick their poisons so to speak.

He nodded before clapping his hands together. "From what I can tell you might be the most exciting part of this place."

She laughed, "Oh, really?"

"Don't take it personally," he added rolling over onto his back and crossing his extended legs against the wall. "But you see that's about to change."

She nodded her head in mock agreement, "Right, I'm sure."

"I've decided we should make a pact. So, no ones feelings get hurt," he gave her that crooked grin again.

She returned with a blank stare, "You got Doctor Wheeler didn't you?"

He laughed, "I'm starting to think you might be a little loose in the head."

She gave a snort and smiled at him. "That's not an answer to my question."

He leaned in a bit closer, close enough that she could feel the heat of his breath on her cheek. "You never answered mine."

Dr. Wheeler then walked into the rec room and looked around with his beady eyes over his large nose. "Is Mr. Murdock in the room?"

"Do you mind taking care of Billy?" he asked watching her.

She gave him a confused look before he pointed to the space beside him and said, "Billy, my dog."

"Oh!," she exclaimed. "Of course not."

"Wonderful," he boasted before standing up. "No worries Doc I got Billy a sitter so he won't be bothering you today. Poor old Billy just needs some love."

Wheeler looked at him for a moment before speaking, "Who is Billy?"

"The cutest most wonderful dog in the whole world," Sylvia explained petting the air and acting like she was cuddling with the dog. "Yes you are, yes you are."

Murdock gave her a wide grin as she made Billy give a wave then followed Murdock out of the room.

Sylvia spent the rest of the morning trying to bribe orderlies for cigarettes, going to counciling with Doctor Wilson and watching one of the older patients paint the wall with his snot. It had been raining for most of the day meaning they wouldn't get to go outside at all that day. Sometimes if it was nice out and patients were behaving they'd take the patients out for walks or to shoot hoops on the basketball court.

She still had yet to decide if she was hungry or not when orderlies started to shuffle patients into the cafeteria. They usually offered a couple options for lunch but nothing over the top or really delectable. Sylvia grabbed her usual; a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, milk and an apple before sitting at the end of a table. Orderlies where trained to watch eating habits and if a patient wasn't eating they usually tried to encourage them to do so. When Sylvia was feeling particularly mischievous and didn't feel like nibbling on food she wasn't hungry for she'd make a scene. It was one of her few fall back plans if orderlies were being exceptionally tolerant of her outbursts. Slowly she picked up her sandwich and took a bite.

"I can't decide if normally your this depressed or usually more playful like you were yesterday and with Billy."

Sylvia jumped in surprise and looked over from where the voice came from to see Murdock plop himself down next to her. She just stared at him until he looked up from his tray and then she spoke, "Clearly it's been troubling you."

"Mhmm," he mumbled looking back down at his tray with disgust. He pointed to his tray, "they need a spicier cook."

She turned towards him and leaned forward as close as he had been to her earlier. "I have an answer."

"Do you now?" he raised a brow.

"Yep," she breathed and then straightened herself up. "But I'm depressed so I'm not gonna tell you."

Murdock chuckled, "Fair, I suppose. Since I assumed."

"Mhmm," she agreed getting to her feet and knocking her tray on the ground before skipping out of the room.

Murdock watched the orderlies chase after her with a smile on his face before getting to his feet and looking around as if he'd lost something. An orderly tapped him on the shoulder and asked him what he was looking for and he replied, "I think that loon stole my dog."

Murdock then continued his search only this time calling out for his dear hound, Billy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, sorry it took so long but here it is. Thank you very, very much to everyone who has read this. I didn't realize when I started it that I'd get so much support. I truly appreciate it. So thank you times infinity and beyond!

**Believe It or Not**

**Chapter Three**

"Sylvia, you seem distracted?" Dr. Wilson's voice was a mere buzzing in her ears. Like a fly that wouldn't stop orbiting around her head no matter how many times she tried to shoo it away. She earned herself a strange look from the dear doctor every time she actually did try shooing his voice away.

This time though he just stared at her until she sighed heavily. It was early the next morning and she had spent the evening locked in her room due to the orderlies not want anymore trouble. Doc Wilson thought it would give her time to cool off. All it really did was make her restless. She had spent the night pacing the room and coloring her wall with a white crayon she had found under her bed. She even played with Billy for a bit.

"Bored, I'm just really fucking bored," she replied folding her legs up onto the chair and resting her head on her knee.

"Hmm, well it appears Mr. Murdock has captured your attention. Am I correct? Do you find him boring?" Wilson asked while jotting something down on her chart.

"Listen Doc," she snapped. "I'm really not in a spill my guts sort of mood. You can poke and prod me all you want but I'm not going to chit chat."

"I see," He stared at me over the top of his glasses before taking them off and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Are you saying you would prefer shock therapy?"

She glared at him. "Maybe you should just prescribe a lobotomy."

He closed his eyes for a moment before standing up and calling in one of the orderlies from the hallway. "Could you please take Miss Sylvia to the rec room?"

Doc Wilson turned back to her and gestured to the door. "We will speak again tomorrow morning."

Sylvia followed the orderly she'd come to know as Lyle out of Doctor Wilson's office and down the hall. Lyle was one of the more pleasant orderlies. She seized the opportunity, knowing Lyle was more reasonable in a sense.

"Hey Lyle," She greeted. "How are you?"

He smiled shyly. "Oh, I'm fine Miss Sylvia."

"You know what the doctors say about fine, don't you Lyle?" she asked crossing her eyes and saying, "Coo coo."

"I'm well Miss Sylvia," He smiled at her again but quickly looking down at his feet.

She smiled back at him before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Lyle, do you think you could do me a favor?"

He froze and glanced around nervously. "Uh, maybe."

"Don't worry it's nothing serious," she continued smiling and swaying her hips. "I just really could use a smoke, you know."

He nodded and smiled sheepishly. "'Course Miss Sylvia."

"Thanks Lyle," she gave his shoulder a pat before skipping into the rec room.

Even though she wasn't willing to admit it to Murdock or anyone else she was depressed, severely depressed. Her head constantly ached and the rest of her body felt numb. She had to physically harm herself to actually feel anything and then Murdock showed up the only person who had caused her to genuinely smile in years and suddenly she could feel her toes. It terrified her.

She found Jacob sitting with several patients playing chutes and ladders.

"How was Wilson?" he asked his eyes never leaving the game board. Jacob could always sense when she was approaching even back when they served together. She never questioned it though.

"He's throwing me on the cutting board. Next time you see me I'll be a vegetable," Sylvia replied collapsing dramatically next to him on the couch.

"Well, shit. Hopefully potato or carrot. God forbid cabbage," Jacob spoke after moving his piece down a chute.

She nodded thoughtfully, "Spinach might be nice. Then Popeye might eat me."

He laughed, "That's only slightly disturbing."

"Distract Olive," she continued. "I'd hate for her to catch us in the act,"

He then looked at her and shook his head, "You get more ridiculous all the time."

She snorted. Jacob forfeited the game and shook all his opponents hands before taking Sylvia's hand and pulling her to her feet. They walked over to the window and sat down in front of it both looking out at the lawn.

"I haven't been me in a long time," he spoke after several minutes. "I'm scared one day she's going to take over for good."

She gave him a hard look before saying anything. "You're stronger than her. You'll always continue to fight. Plus she couldn't handle the world without you."

He bowed his head but she could clearly see the tears in his eyes. "I hate her so much."

Sylvia wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze. "You're not alone, Jakey. I'm here."

He tilted his head toward her and she could see the faint outline of a smile. "I know."

Doctor Wilson voice then called for Jacob. He rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes, straightened up and ruffled Sylvia's hair. "Stay out of trouble, kiddo."

She watched him walk off before saying "unlikely" to herself.

Lyle found her not too long after with a couple cheap cigarettes. He took her out to the designated orderly smoking area and lite one up for her.

"Thanks Lyle," she grinned at him. "I owe you one."

He blushed and stared at his shoes while she took a long deep drag on her cigarette. It tasted like shit but it made her lungs burn and she could feel the warmth of it between her fingers. To her it felt like home.

"Miss Sylvia, can I ask you something?"

She glanced up at Lyle in surprise. Normally he just waited for her to finish her cigarette in silence then escorted her back into the building. "Yeah, shoot."

He ran a hand over his shaved head before speaking, "Do you consider me a friend or are you just using me?"

She was taken aback by that and stared at him for several moments. "Yes Lyle, you're my friend. The cigarettes just help, you know?"

He nodded and smiled. "I understand." Lyle didn't smoke but he pretended to for her. He cared about their friendship but he didn't love her. at least not in a sexual way. His love for her was purely platonic. He felt safe with her. Even though she used him for cigarettes he still believed he could trust her.

He waited in silence while she puffed on her cigarette. When she finally snuffed it out he turned and walked to the door only to turn back around and find her standing frozen in the same spot.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked her voice suddenly hoarse and weak.

He shook his head violently. "No, no Miss Sylvia. I could never be mad at you."

She stepped over to the door and allowed him to lead her inside and back to the rec room where she waved a lazy goodbye and walked through the heavy doors.

Upon entering she was yanked into the corner and softly pressed against the wall. "Well, lookie who I found!"

She sighed heavily, "Hey, Murdock."

He tilted his head to the side and gazed at her curiously. "Bad day?"

She shrugged, "Long."

"Mmmhmm," he practically hummed. "Are you aware that you stole my dog?"

She locked eyes with him and laughed lightly. "Absolutely! He's been quite wonderful company actually. I suppose you'll be wanting him back then?"

Murdock grinned. "He likes you, too."

She nodded and slid past him. "See you later."

Murdock gave her a disappointed look. "Oh, so I guess you don't want to eat lunch with me."

Sylvia's face instantly lit up with a big smile. "I could spare a few minutes."

He linked his arm through hers and started toward the cafeteria. "You know, I never got my answer."

Laughing she replied, "Alright, Mr. Murdock. We have an accord."

"It's Captain actually," he stated giving her a nudge.

She smiled again before she spoke, "Yes, of course Captain Murdock."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, thank you as always for all the lovely reviews. Hugs, cookies and Murdock for everyone!

**Believe It or Not**

**Chapter Four**

Murdock wasn't a nervous person by any means but for some reason his knees were shaking and his heart was racing. He was hopelessly addicted to the way Sylvia's eye lit up when he spoke to her. The only light that was ever even vaguely present in those sad hazel eyes of hers. It made him want to start singing Grease songs which in turn made him want to vomit. He wasn't apposed to singing Grease songs but when they were the result of a girl that changed the entire situation altogether. He'd never had much luck with girls. The only girl he went steady with for a while was in high school and undying teenage love barely counted as anything. After that he stuck to flings, never allowing himself to get too attached to anyone because they somehow always managed to crush him. Still she fascinated him in the way she pretended to be stronger than she clearly was. How at any given moment should could be as high on life as a kite and the next so low she was practically digging her own grave. He liked her teddy bear slippers and striped shirts and he especially liked her messy red hair.

Then he noticed her mouth moving as she set her soggy peanut butter and jelly sandwich down and turned toward him.

"Murdock?" He finally heard as noise began to register in his brain again. She was giving him an odd look as if something had just grown off his face.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" He asked as his hands beginning to shake as well. He had been wordlessly staring at her for the last few minutes.

Her face fell into a look of concern. "Are you alright?"

He laughed half heatedly. "Fine, just forgot where I was for a moment."

She smiled and his stomach turned. "Disappointing isn't it when you remember your here."

His lunch with her wasn't going as well as he'd hoped and so he only nodded. He had hoped to charm her into oblivion, to sweep her off her feet or to at least reel her in a bit but all he seemed to have done was let her drift further away.

Then she glanced at him and spoke. "I think the thing I miss the most, while I'm stuck in this hell hole is being able to jump on a plane and just fly away," Sylvia finished her statement with a sip of her milk.

"I could fly you away," he replied causing her to laugh. He wanted to slap himself for once again saying some cheesy pick up line that sounded like if fell out of Face's mouth.

Suddenly she leaned in close and asked, "But how?"

He thought about it for several moments before shrugging. "Don't know but one day I will, I promise."

She sat back again with that sad look on her face. "If you say so."

Then shouting erupted from the kitchen and several orderlies came running in their direction.

"Ooops," Murdock said jumping to his feet. "I think that's my cue."

She looked up at him with a bright smile. "What did you do?"

"Added a little bit bang to the menu," he quickly replied before giving her a wink and dashing out the cafeteria door.

Sylvia was too distracted trying to catch a glimpse of the battle in the hallway that she didn't notice Jacob plop down beside her.

"I think he likes you."

Sylvia jumped in surprise at Jacob's voice and turned sharply to glare at him.

"Oh, do you?" she questioned.

He leaned over and whispered, "And I think you like him too."

She shook her head. "Jacob, that's ridiculous. I've known him, what? Two days!"

"Only takes a moment," he shot back wiggling his eyebrows.

She placed a hand to his forehead and pushed him out of her face.

Murdock was sent to isolation the rest of the night and the next day was visitation day. Sylvia spent the day finding bad words in crossword puzzles and scribbling in self-help books. She didn't have anyone to visit her and the only person who even would was on the other side of the ocean.

"I overheard Wheeler talking shock therapy," Lyle told her on a smoke break.

Sylvia watched the smoke she blew out her nose disperse into the open air. "Shocking, Wheeler recommending shocks."

Lyle nodded. "Murdock seems like the kind of guy that could take it though."

Sylvia looked at him. "Your more talkative than usual."

He shrugged and asked, "Does it bug you?"

She shook her head, "Not at all."

He smiled. "I guess I'm just in a good mood."

"Girl or guy?" she asked taking another deep drag.

Lyle blushed a deep crimson so she dropped the subject. "Think I could go for a walk later?"

"Talk to Wilson," he recovered fairly quick but still shuffled around a bit. Lyle wasn't an ugly guy he just reminded her of teddy bear and it wasn't is big brown eyes. He was built a little thicker but he wasn't fat. He was the kind of guy who should have been a linebacker but never tried out for the football team. It was probably a good thing too. It left him a kind soul instead of a rough tough defensive machine.

An hour later Sylvia sat upside down in her chair across from Doctor Wilson.

"You see, Doc," she had been rambling on for the last hour about nothing in particular. She just needed a good vent and well even though she never confessed the important things she knew it's what therapists were there for. Whether they enjoyed it or not was none of her concern. "I just don't understand why you everyone feels we should be locked in a room like prisoners and shocked until we lose brain cells when sunshine is a natural and scientifically proven upper. Really Doc, who needs isolation, shocks and pills."

Sylvia happened to be one of the lucky ones. Doctor Wilson kept her off of medication because he believed medication only suppressed the insanity, it didn't fix it. He believed the only way to truly cure insanity was to teach the patient to control it themselves. That wasn't including the fact Wilson had a tendency to see improvements in her more frequently when she didn't take any medication. Yet, Sylvia was good at treading. As much as she had improved in the time he'd been helping she seemed to have leveled off at this particular stage in her recovery and he was growing tired.

"Are you saying you'd like to go outside?" He asked with a sharp click of his tongue. Then to his surprise she sat up properly and gave him a seriously look.

"They aren't really giving Murdock shock therapy are they?"

He gave her a stern look, "Sylvia I can't discuss other patients with you." She opened her mouth to protest only he continued. "But seeing as Mr. Murdock is new here things can be easily rearranged."

She nodded before giving him a halfhearted smile. "So can I go for a walk?"

"Only if we can discuss your sleep patterns," he reasoned. "I'm considering putting you on something to help you rest better but I'm afraid you won't cooperate."

She rubbed her eyes knowing well of the dark bags under them. "I'm okay."

Lyle took her for a walk later. They walked in silence for most of it so Sylvia could enjoy the warm sun and fresh air. She then ate dinner alone and after returned to her spot in the rec room.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, Ladies and Gents, after facing many obstacles I present to you the next chapter in our story. Which is still subject to change, I'm not sure if I like it or not but this is the first of many rewrites I've found acceptable. Anywho, onward…

**Believe It or Not**

**Chapter Five**

"Checks," a nurse called out as she threw open Sylvia's door for the first morning round of patient checks.

Sylvia groaned loudly and pulled her blanket up over her head.

"Sylvia," the nurse gasped. "You finally got some sleep." She heard the nurse scribble something down on her clip board and then she spoke again, "Wilson in half an hour."

Sylvia peeked out from under her blanket to glare at the nurse but she was already on to the next room and had left the room door wide open. Sylvia pulled her stuffed elephant out from under the sheets and gave him a pet him as she stared at the door trying to close it using telekinesis but she obvious lacked the ability. Sylvia had somehow managed to snag a single room. That meant she didn't have to worry about nosy roommates and only orderlies would steal her things. She left her walls white excluding the white crayon she'd used to color it the night before. Her bed sat in the middle of the room pushed up against the rooms barred window. Her clothes were kept in the dresser on the right side of the room and she had a shoe box to hold her various personal items. The only things that really occupied the room otherwise were her stuffed elephant, the white crayon still on the floor and her quilt that she kept on her bed. She never felt the need to personalize it otherwise. She didn't plan on staying too long.

A couple minutes later Jacob appeared in her door way. "I heard you slept," he stated leaning against the door frame.

Sylvia gave her elephant a kiss before throwing the covers back and sitting up, her bare feet touching the cold floor. Jacob walked over and sat down beside her. Slowly he stretched his legs out and yawned then he turned and looked at her. She had her mouth open as if she was about to say something but "Pepper," was all she said.

"Pepper?" he asked the confusion evident in his voice.

"Yeah," she replied tapping her foot rhythmically on the ground. "Georgia hates pepper."

He stared at her for a moment, studying her like he was trying to understand the text in a textbook. His bright blue eyes memorizing every wave of her naturally red shoulder length hair, the orange flecks contrasting with the green and blue shades and tints of her eyes and the way her teeth dug into her dry cracked lips.

Then he shook his head, "okay?"

"I can always tell when you're about to come back because she puts pepper on her eggs."

"Georgia gets eggs?"

"Georgia gets just about anything."

"Well fuck Georgia."

They sat in silence for a moment before Jacob spoke again. "How'd you fall asleep?"

"I don't remember."

"Maybe they won't stuff you up with pills then."

"I'm going to change," Sylvia stated jumping to her feet and walking out the door.

Down the hall and an hour later Murdock paced his room. He'd been let out of solitary an hour earlier and his mind was swirling. They'd given him something to calm him down but it didn't seem to be working. If anything at all his sense were heightened. Then suddenly he came to a stop as he bumped into his roommate.

Jacob raised his hands and apologized, "Sorry man, didn't know they let you out."

Murdock nodded and fell back onto his bed. When he looked up at Jacob he swore he was staring at Face. Jacob was smiling that same smile Face was practically known for. Murdock threw a pillow over his head and groaned.

He hadn't spent much time in their room and Jacob was thankful for that. The less time Murdock spent in there the less chance he had of finding Georgia's wigs and make-up. Jacob had been through a plethora of horrid roommates but somehow he remained optimistic about Murdock.

"How was the padded room?" Jacob asked.

"Loud," Murdock replied his voice muffled by the pillow.

Jacob laughed as a knock came from the door. Murdock jumped to his feet and ran over to the door. "Who is it?" He sang pressing his ear against the solid white door.

"Murdock?" spoke the meek voice from behind the door.

Murdock threw the door open and leaned against the frame as he stared at Sylvia.

"I didn't know you were out," she continued. "Let alone, Jacob's roommate."

He just continued to stare at her as she slipped past him into the room and plopped down next to Jacob on his bed. "You have Wilson," she said to Jacob picking up his copy of Catch-22 of the bed and flipping through it like it was a picture book.

"How'd your session go?" Jacob asked her.

She rolled her eyes and pretended to hang herself.

Jacob nodded and got to his feet. He leaned down and grabbed a box from under his bed then gave Sylvia a pat on the head and walked passed Murdock out the doorway.

Murdock watched Jacob exit and as soon as he was out of site Murdock shut the door and went to lay back down.

"That's weird," Sylvia spoke as came over to lie down beside him.

Murdock stretched and placed his hands behind his head before responding with, "What is?"

She smiled. "You're not wrecking havoc upon anything or anyone."

He shrugged, "Eh."

She glanced around the room taking note that Murdock had yet to unpack anything; in fact she barely saw anything on his side of the room, only a bag of clothes. Yet, clothes barely counted as possesions. When she looked back at him he was glaring at her.

"I'm sorry?" she questioned taken aback by his sudden three-sixty in mood.

"I hear I'm seeing Doctor Wilson 'cause of you," he stated rolling over on his side and propping his head up with his hand.

"Better than the shocks I figured," she replied looking away from him.

"You didn't have to. You shouldn't have," he continued even though she was desperately trying to distract herself and he knew it.

She started to climb off the bed but he pulled her back and turned her so she was looking at him. She couldn't help but notice that she was practically in his lap and she suddenly found it hard to breathe. She closed her eyes and tried to get away but he kept a firm grip on her.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I didn't know."

Then she felt warmth on her cheek and his breathe against her nose. "Sylvia," he whispered. "I'm not mad. I just don't want you to get in trouble for protecting me. I'm really not worth it."

"Murdock," she exhaled slowly opening her eyes and looking up into his. "I'm far more trouble than you seem to think."

She placed her hand on top of the one he hand resting against her cheek and yanked it off of her. "Your detached, Murdock, just an empty shell of a man."

He watched her climb off the bed and walk out the door without another word. Then he fell back and stared at the ceiling until an orderly came into the room an hour later to tell him he had Wilson in ten minutes.

Sylvia spent most of the morning in her room avoiding everyone until lunch when a nurse forced her out to eat something. She took a bowl of tomato soup and sat down at table. Quietly she sat there stirring her soup staring into it hoping it would turn into a black hole and suck her up.

"If I apologized would it make a difference?" She tensed at the sound of his voice beside her but turned and looked up at him. He looked upset like he wanted to punch something. She patted the seat beside her and he sat down.

She sighed. "You're not the one that should be apologizing."

"Did I do something to offend you?" he asked sharply watching her intently.

"No, I promise you didn't." She took his hand and flipped it over so that his palm was up and ran her fingers in circles across it. He relaxed almost instantly. "Most people don't care enough to even try to get to know me," she continued.

His fingers closed around hers and he squeezed her hand, "I do."

She looked up and realized that he had been mad at himself not her. She smiled, "I know. You just scared me."

"I didn't mean…

She laughed, "I get scared easily. Don't take it personally."

Sylvia slid her hand out of his grasp and returned to her soup only this time taking a sip of it.

"So, does that mean you'll come watch a movie with me later?" he asked watching her with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes.

She giggled, "Yeah, but only if it's a really bad one."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I apologize for my horrible lack of updates. I've been distracted but last night I got inspired. It's not much but it's something._

**Believe It or Not**

**Chapter Six**

After an hour of debating over movies approved for the ward, which consisted mostly of Disney movies, Murdock and Sylvia settled on watching The Lion King even though Sylvia had been very adamant about watching The AristoCats.

When Murdock asked her why she said, "I have this friend who reminds me of Thomas O'Malley."

"How so?" he inquired hoping to get her to open up a little bit.

She laughed as her eyes lit up at the thought of her friend. Murdock's stomach turned with a shot of jealously. "Well, because he's classy. I've always pictured him in an old jazz club, swinging with all the hot dames. That man's one cool cat."

Murdock tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Where is he now?"

She looked up at him. It was a look she he'd seen on her face several times. One that said she knew more than she should, one that made him feel like she knew all his secrets.

"Prison."

"Oh," Murdock mumbled. "I'm sorry."

She laughed, "Don't be. "

She then got to her feet and walked over to Lyle who was the orderly on afternoon watch. Murdock put the film in and waited for Sylvia to return and when she did she was carrying a large bowl full of popcorn. She sat down beside him on the couch and instantly curled into his side.

"Ten minutes ago you hated me," Murdock whispered.

She snorted as he pressed play on the film and threw a handful of popcorn at him. "I never hated you, dork."

"See, now you're calling me names!" he exclaimed stealing the popcorn bowl and setting it of the floor. A second later his hands were tickling her sides and she giggled and squealed as she begged for him to stop. After several minutes she managed to pry his hands off of her but she continued to smile and laugh. Her laugh was like music to Murdock's ears. He loved it. He smiled back at her before lying down on his side between her and the back of the couch.

Sylvia watched him as he gazed at the TV, a smile still dancing on his lips. Then she glanced over towards the door to see Lyle was still the only orderly in the room other than Sarah and Ryan, who were a bunch of dead beats anyway. Then there was Maria. Maria encouraged patient interaction as long as it remained friendly. She believed it helped both the patients to improve with not only their illness but in gaining friendships and learning to trust other people.

Murdock leaned over her and grabbed a handful of popcorn out of the bowl on the floor. Then he laid the pieces on her stomach using it as his own personal table. She didn't protest though. She enjoyed the feel of his fingers on her stomach even if the sensation was dulled due to her striped shirt.

"Can I have a piece?" She asked. He quirked a brow and glanced down at the piece he was about to place in his mouth. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue with an, "ah!"

He smirked and placed the piece between his fingers on her wet tongue his finger intentionally slipping and grazing the tip of it. She closed her mouth and smiled at him and that became their routine for the rest of the movie. When Murdock ran out of popcorn he'd lean over her and dumped some more on her stomach and every other piece he'd feed to her. Three quarters of the way through the movie they ran out of popcorn but Murdock left his hand on her stomach anyway.

As soon as the film ended Sylvia rolled off the couch and stood up. "Come on, silly goose," she giggled offering a hand. She led him past Lyle telling him he was walking her back to her room and as soon as they were out of sight of any orderlies she turned around sharply and stood face to face with Murdock.

"I want to play a game," Sylvia stated a sly look on her face as she clasped her hands together behind her back.

"Do you, now?" Murdock questioned mimicking her pose and leaning forward.

The corners of her lips twitched upward as she nodded.

"And what might that be dear lady?" in continued to inquire stepping forward.

Her lips lifted to reveal a bright smile before she took off down the hall.

"Catch me," she yelled behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Believe It or Not**

**Chapter Seven**

Sylvia's eye lids fluttered open as she inhaled the smell of sizzling bacon. She was in her room, her room from her childhood, the one with glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and model planes strung into a mobile over the head of her bed. She could feel Mona her black Labrador retriever at the foot of her bed waiting patiently for Sylvia to wake up in the morning like she always did. The morning sun flooded her room filling it with a warm orange glow while the horses in the pasture neighed their muffled good mornings. It was just like it should have been how it always had been but her mind was foggy and she couldn't remember why this felt too good to be true. She sat up abruptly and was greeted with Mona's wet tongue against her cheek.

"Yes, Mona!" Sylvia laughed. "I love you too!" She gave Mona a good scratch around the collar and then got to her feet.

She stretched fondly looking around at the books scattered across her room due to her bookshelf overflowing with them. At her simple wood desk covered in a hundred random stickers many from fairs, a couple band aids from getting shots and a couple "Hello my name is" stickers from various events and group therapies. Coloring books and crayons lined the top of the desk and a cork board filled with pictures and drawings hung on the wall above it. Under the desk was a box she kept all her knick knacks and other silly things that only held significant meaning to her in. A couple glass jars sat around it filled with the weird things she collected like acorns and rocks as well as erasers and one filled with chewed gum and used cigarette butts. She carefully lifted the lid off the box and found a red baseball cap that read airborne across it. Sylvia knew for a fact this wasn't hers. In fact she'd never known anyone that wore a hat like this. She quickly threw the lid on the box and stood up and around her the room started to blur. This wasn't real she realized. She was dreaming.

She ran out of her room and down the hallway and as she entered the kitchen she was greeted with another familiar smell, cigar smoke. She looked over and sitting at the table was Hannibal reading a newspaper, his legs propped up on the table and the cigar between his fingers as he exhaled smoke.

"Sylvia," he scowled. "What are you running from now?"

Sylvia jumped awake in her room at the hospital gasping for air. She hadn't had a dream that vivid in a long time. She wasn't usual prone to confusing dreams with reality no matter what medication she was on but that didn't mean it didn't happen on occasion. She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in her hands focusing on trying to slow her spastic breathing. A couple minutes later she lifted her head. Her head ached and she felt dizzy. Everything appeared to be spinning around her but she knew it was just her head playing tricks on her. She couldn't see the earth spin but she felt heavy like gravity had decided to pull a bit harder on her that day. It hadn't entirely been a dream. Most of it was directly from her memory and it flooded back in a large wave.

Hannibal didn't visit often but when he did it was always something special even if all he did was read the newspaper and smoke a trademark cigar. He'd ask her about school, go through all the basic chit chat and she'd always tell him everything was a bit too boring and that even though she loved the horses and it didn't bother her that she had to get up early and groom them she'd much rather be out at airfield outside town watching the planes take off and land. A couple of the guys at the airfield would even take her out for a ride if she helped out around the hangers. Hannibal would just smile and ruffle her hair. "One day, kid. One day," he'd say.

What troubled her about the dream though wasn't Hannibal's presence. He often visited her in her dreams acting as a guide when she was lost. What bugged her was the fact that Hannibal had never said anything like that to her and never would. If anyone knew something about her depression it was Hannibal and he knew she considered it a weakness. He knew it scared her that when it got too bad it caused her to run. He knew she hated running from things and that this was the only she'd ever let herself run from. It was the truth of it that worried her and the fact that Hannibal was the one who called her out.

The rising sun seeped through her window bouncing off the bars and casting a strange shadow across her room. She quickly threw back the blankets, grabbed her elephant and walked out the door.

"Sylvia!" squeaked an orderly in surprise, "you're up early."

Sylvia turned and looked at the orderly. It was Maria. Sylvia generally liked Maria and her obnoxious yellow scrubs but at that moment all Sylvia wanted was for her head to stop hurting a maybe a cigarette.

"Is Lyle still on duty?" Sylvia asked nibbling on her lips. Maria shook her head. "Sorry Dear," Maria answered placing a hand on her shoulder. "Anything I can do for you?"

Sylvia shuffled a bit crossing and uncrossing her arms. Headaches made her anxious because of her lack of focus. She hated not being able to focus. "I have a headache," she finally stated after enduring several minutes of Maria's concerned observation.

Maria smile and wrapped an arm firmly around Sylvia's shoulders. "I think I can fix that," Maria reassured her with a squeeze and led her down the hall toward the kitchen.

Maria sat her down at a table in the empty cafeteria and went over to one of the men preparing the patients breakfast and whispered something to him. He nodded sharply and disappeared into the back as Maria smiled and took a seat across from her. "I hope you like tea," Maria spoke after watching Sylvia rake her nails over her skull and making a mental note to get them trimmed.

Sylvia looked up straight at her apparently a bit taken back. Maria just smiled again and waited for her to compose herself. "Tea?" Sylvia questioned looking utterly confused.

"Its caffeine content is just enough to soothe a mean headache, at least for me anyway. I figured you'd appreciate a break from having pills shoved down your throat."

The look of gratitude that lit up Sylvia's face was worth any trouble Maria would have to deal with from bending the rules. "Thank you," Sylvia exhaled with a sigh of relief then she bowed her head. "I mean it. Thank you."

The man appeared from the back and set a steaming blue mug in front of each of them and nodded before heading back to the kitchen.

Sylvia wrapped her hands around the mug her hands instantly tingling with the sensation of holding something warm for the first time in God knew how long. "Thank you," she muttered again.

Maria shook her head a couple graying locks falling from the loose bun on the back of her head her brown eyes sparkling with the simple joy of knowing she'd brought at least a bit of comfort back to Sylvia if even for a moment.

Maria took the opportunity to change the subject, "you and your friend caused quite the commotion last night."

Sylvia looked up from her mug and quirked a brow. She'd been so distracted by the dream she'd completely forgotten about her evening of being chased around the ward by Murdock.


	8. Chapter 8

****_A/N: This chapter was originally a lot longer but my computer got shut down and word didn't autosave (I'm so angry right now). Anyway, what was the rest of chapter eight will now be chapter nine and posted either tomorrow night or Thursday depending on if I alter it or not. I figured I might as well just post this the way it is though considering half of it has been sitting on my desktop for a long time waiting to be published. Anywho, onward._

**Believe It or Not**

**Chapter Eight**

Murdock lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling for a majority of the night. He tried to sleep but his mind was racing and so he lay there restlessly. He wanted to go for a run even though he's spent the evening chasing Sylvia around the ward and dodging orderlies that were trying to stop them. Sylvia was quick on her feet for someone who he assumed had been in the ward for a while. He couldn't decide if it was due to military skill or years of practice battling orderlies inside hospitals like this but she had turned out to be quite the challenge. Eventually a couple orderlies cornered each of them and they were sent to their own separate rooms like little children. Then they were given something to calm them down but it hadn't worked on Murdock at all. He didn't feel any calmer and the more he thought about what would happen when he finally caught Sylvia the more he wanted to continue his chase. At the same time he was irritated with himself. He wasn't usually the kind of man that enjoyed chasing after a girl. He usually just took the easy way out and accepted the fact the girls that took interest in him would eventually realize he was crazy and get rid of him. It always happened so he'd started speeding up the process by ditching early when the red flags started. He wasn't like Face or Hannibal or even B.A. He didn't need or want the same things they did. He'd thought about finding the right girl once, the one he'd spend forever with. A girl that wouldn't get scared when he woke up in the middle of the night screaming, a girl that would find him again when he lost himself, a girl that would jump on a plane and fly anywhere with him a long as it was just the two of them and most importantly a girl that would support him and the team. Only the more he thought about this imaginary girl the more unrealistic she became. He wasn't picky but he wanted a girl that could keep up with him and wouldn't hold him back. Yet, even a girl that could deal with him was near impossible to dream up in his head.

An orderly threw open the room door loudly grunting, "checks". Jacob jumped awake across the room and growled in annoyance. He'd been mumbling in his sleep all night. It sounded like he was arguing with himself but one voice was very distinctly feminine. It didn't creep Murdock out. He'd had tons of off the wall roommates in his day and that made Jacob almost seem normal, besides the whole Georgia thing, of course. He could even admit he wasn't really looking forward to the day where he woke up and Georgia was now his roommate.

"Did you sleep at all, man?" asked Jacob as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Murdock shook his head as he said, "no".

"Something running through your mind?" Jacob continued knowing not to expect an answer but he was surprised when Murdock snorted out a laugh. Confusion spread quickly across Jacob's face and Murdock shook his head.

Jacob stood up from his bed giving Murdock a wary look. "Well," he started. "I'm going to try and grab breakfast while it's still hot. You can tag along if you want. I think Wilson is giving you a schedule today so that should be exciting." Jacob ended with jazz hands and an eye roll.

Murdock closed his eyes for a minute before responding, "I'll catch up in a bit."

He listened to Jacob's feet pad across the floor as he exited.

The meds were wearing off and it was causing him to become a bit claustrophobic. Murdock got up and dug around in his bags before pulling out his red airborne cap and placing it on his head. He grabbed the Batman comic he'd borrowed from Jacob and headed out of the room. He wasn't sure where to go. He wanted to walk down the women's hall and see if he could find Sylvia but decided against it. So he wandered around for a while.

He enjoyed being around Sylvia and he really did like her but it wasn't enough to settle him down. He had lost everything and this time there wasn't an escape plan. He could make last minute decisions just as good as the rest of his team but he wasn't Hannibal. He couldn't even find the sound of his voice stored away in the back of his mind to give him a bit of guidance. He could probably come up with an escape plan of his own but he always forgot to think something through all the way and would jump in head first. This almost always prevented him from finishing the plan and he would get caught. It didn't matter though. Even if he did escape the likelihood of him getting the rest of the team out was slim. He'd either screw up and get caught.

He rounded a corner and walked down the main hall. As he entered the rec room he found one of patients he come to know as Howie and Jacob playing ping pong. This was just what he needed to distract himself.

"I play winner," Murdock shouted causing Howie to look away from the table and miss the ball.

"Guess you're playing me, roomie," Jacob tauntingly announced.

"Piece of cake," Murdock challenged back and took the paddle from Howie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Believe It or Not**

**Chapter Nine**

Sylvia sat in Wilson's office falling asleep in her chair as Wilson lectured her on her lack of effort to improve.

"Sylvia!" he screeched causing her to jump in surprise. "This is exactly what I'm talking about."

She rolled her eyes and sat up straight looking Wilson straight in the eyes. "Oh, jeez, Wilson, I don't get what is so wrong with being sad. You wouldn't tell a bubbly cheerful person they are too happy. So tell me what is so wrong with being sad?"

Wilson gave her a sharp look meant to cut her off but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't going to back down so easily. "Because Miss Kemp," he snapped. "You seem to take comfort in your sadness. You would have no issue stepping off the edge of a cliff and falling to your death. There is something very wrong with that thought process."

Wilson looked away and jotted a few notes down in her file. She knew what the file contained; medical history, progress reports, a list of every medication she'd tried and been on, several psychiatric evaluations and her military reports. She got the gist of it. It was a folder of crap, things that held her back from being able to live a normal life or get a normal job. It was the evidence that she was crazy.

She stood up and slammed her hands against the desk causing Wilson to jolt backward sending his chair and himself flying into the book shelf behind him. "Who are you to decide if it is right or wrong?" she yelled balling her hands into fists.

Wilson stood quickly so that if she did try something drastic he could easily evade her. "I think we are done for today." He announced reaching forward and grabbing the receiver of his office phone. He quickly punched in the code to page an orderly to escort her out but before it connected Sylvia slapped the receiver out of his hand.

"No!" Her hands were shaking now and she could barely remember to breathe. "I want to know why I get judged and humiliated constantly for just being myself. So what if I'm not afraid to die. It doesn't mean I'm going to do it."

Wilson stared at her for a moment before speaking. He watched her posture and eyes for any sign she was going over the edge but behind the very evident frustration she seemed to be in control of herself and didn't for the moment pose much of a threat. He decided to speak as he sat back down in his leather chair. "You tried to kill yourself two months ago that's why they transferred you here." He sifted through her file before flipping it around to face her. "Do you remember any of it?"

Sylvia looked down at the papers in front of her. It was a report from the last hospital she had been in dated about two months ago. She scanned it but it all looked like gibberish to her as she tried to remember the events the report described. The problem was she didn't. She had the scars but hadn't realized she'd inflicted them herself.

Wilson continued as she slowly sat back down in her chair. "You had an episode, one of the ones where you forgot who you are. We aren't treating you because you are just sad, Sylvia. You are a danger to both yourself and last time you attacked two nurses and your doctor."

Sylvia looked mortified. "You're… you're lying," she stammered but she knew he wasn't. Wilson was the rare type who actually tried to help his patients and she couldn't for the life of her remember anything from two months ago.

Wilson waited for her to move or speak but after several minutes of her sitting there blankly he spoke, "Sylvia, are you still with me?"

She nodded slowly. "Can I just go, please?"

Wilson gave her a once over and then dismissed her. "Yes, but check in with me again in about an hour."

She wasted no time and quickly dashed from the room and down the hall. She needed to find Lyle and have a cigarette.

"Sylvia!" someone called out to her as she ran passed a group of orderlies. She turned sharply and let out a sigh of relief. It was Lyle.

"Are you okay, Miss Sylvia?" he asked as he approached.

"Do you have any smokes?" she breathlessly replied. "I need one bad."

He nodded and grabbed her hand, "follow me."

He led her down the hall wordlessly and as soon as Lyle unlocked the door that read "employee exit only" the wind hit her face. She instantly felt calmer and barely processed taking the cheap cigarette and lighting it until the smoke filled her lungs.

"Bad day?" Lyle asked softly.

She tried to laugh but it came out as a croak. "I just found out I've been losing myself for periods of time and become someone completely different when I do. Yeah, I'm just peachy."

Lyle didn't say anything after that he just looked out into the distance until she finished her cigarette.

Once they were both back inside and the door was once again locked he turned and spoke, "I'm leaving, Sylvia."

"What?" she practically screamed.

"I'm going back to the US. I'm really sorry but I ship out at the end of the week. I just thought you'd want to know."

Sylvia looked horrified and before Lyle could say anything else she wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life. "You can't go. I need you."

He laughed at her muffled protests as he held her back tightly and ran a hand through her hair like he done whenever she'd had a really bad day in the past. "You'll be fine, Sylv. You'll be just fine."

She pulled back and looked at him quirking a brow, "no, Miss?"

"I think we are past that. I'll write. I promise." He smiled down at her know she really would be fine whether she believed it or not. She had a great deal of resilience even when she was at war with herself.

"You better," she smiled back through her tear filled face and gave his arm a punch.

He gave her a light shove in return. "Off to the rec room with you, now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Believe It or Not**

**Chapter Ten**

Murdock and Jacob had been at it for a good hour. They were tied and the next point won the game. As Murdock hit the ball with a lot more force than necessary it bounced straight past Jacob. Sylvia who had just entered the room caught it with ease and instantly threw it so that it smacked Jacob in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he cried turning and glaring at her.

Murdock let out a cheer of victory between his laughs but it quickly turned into concern as Sylvia walked past them without a word or any other form of acknowledgement. Murdock let his paddle fall to the table with a loud band and followed after her.

"Nice catch," he said as soon as he caught up to her. "That throw wasn't bad either."

She didn't respond. Instead she collapsed on the couch and culled up into the fetal position.

Cautiously he sat down beside her and leaned forward so that he could see her face. "What's up, duck?"

She glanced at him. "Nothing and no I don't want to talk about it. I've had enough shrinking for today."

A goofy grin spread across his face before replying, "You do look smaller."

She tried to keep the smile off her own face but it slipped through.

"There it is," he whispered lifting a finger and tapping the corner of her mouth.

She looked away and sighed. "I don't know who I am," she spoke softly. "There is someone else inside my head that I don't know. I don't know what to do."

He scooted closer and let his shoulder bump into hers. "I don't really know myself either." She turned back to look at him as he spoke. "Sometimes I do things and don't know why and sometimes I forget things. Not just names and numbers but entire weeks and days."

She shifted a bit angling herself toward him. "I forgot an entire two months and I guess I hurt a bunch of people without knowing or being able to stop myself."

He smiled at her again. "I guess we are just two peas in a pod then."

As she looked up at him through her bangs, eyes big and sad he placed two fingers under her chin and tilted her head back a bit further. Her lips parted in a soundless gasp as he leaned forward. "You'll be okay, trust me, I'm here with you," he spoke his breath hot on her lips and his nose grazing her cheek.

He quickly scooted back about a foot as an orderly approached. "Mr. Murdock, it's time to see Wilson."

He stood up and winked down at Sylvia who had a smile dancing on her lips. "Save me a seat at dinner," he told her and then skipped off after the nurse babbling about how he had to get back to the Starship Enterprise before the Romulans attacked and turned their entire planet into space dust.

Sylvia was feeling a lot more cheerful by the time Murdock had returned. She'd won her own game of ping pong against both Jacob and Howie and Lyle had allowed her to play The Dirty Dozen in the theater with the rest of the patients. She had barely noticed Murdock sneak in and sit beside her until he poked her in the side. She squealed and turned ready to slap him but was distracted momentarily by his red ball cap.

"Is that your hat?" she asked quietly.

Murdock looked confused for a moment and then glanced upward toward his hat before replying with a, "yep".

She reached out and touched the rim of it before pulling her hand back like she'd touched a hot burner. "It was in my dream last night."

Murdock gave her a skeptical look. "What was your dream about?"

She shook her head still staring at his hat. "I don't know. I was at home and I found your hat in a box in my room."

He laughed."Maybe your jealous and want my hat."

"I've never seen you wear it before though." She paused for a moment mouth hanging wide open. "No, wait, I saw it in a picture once."

His expression dropped and she was startled by how quickly his eyes filled with something resembling anger. "A picture of me?" he asked pointing to his chest.

"I think so," she muttered trying to remember where she'd seen it.

"You've seen my picture before?" he asked again this time more forceful.

"I must have." She threw her hands up in surrender but Murdock didn't look amused.

"Where?" He continued pushing further.

"Why?" She couldn't figure out why this was making him so upset.

He leaned in close and grabbed her shoulders. "What else do you know about me?"

"N…n… nothing," she stuttered trying to pull away from him but he held her tightly making it hard for her to even move.

After staring at her for several seconds he let go of her and leaned back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest. "Right."

Without thinking she grabbed his arm and desperately tried to come up with something to say. "I'm serious, that's all I know. I swear. I think... my friend had it. It was a while ago but he was planning something and had a bunch of files on the table. The picture was among them."

He gave her another strange look that she couldn't quite place. "What is your friend's name?"

"Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith," she whispered looking quickly over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening.

He looked at her in disbelief. "I'm supposed to believe you?"

She nodded furiously, "Yes! Why would I lie to you?"

He rolled his eyes before looking away and at the movie. "How do you know, Hannibal?"

She watched him trying to gauge her answer with how he was feeling. "He is a good friend of my uncles. They worked together a long time ago." She paused as she came to a sudden realization. "You're part of his team, aren't you?"

He nodded concentrating the screen.

"What happened?" she asked hoping he'd realize she wasn't trying to sabotage him. "Why is he in prison and why are you here?"

"We screwed up," was all he said but he glanced at her as he said it.

"Are you going to fix it?" She knew it probably wasn't the best thing to ask but maybe it would show him that she wanted to help with what she could.

"I'm waiting for the plan from Hannibal." He exhaled a long deep breath looking deflated afterward. "You know I can't trust you now."

She looked offended, "why?"

"Because how do I know you aren't playing me."

She didn't know what to say or what to do but she was suddenly scared that she would now lose one of her only friends, "I don't know anything about you. I swear."

"Are you sure?" he asked turning to face her. He was still tense but the look in his eyes wasn't as harsh.

"I'll tell you what I do know," she said grabbing his arm again. "I know you're a pilot and I now know you are part of the A-Team. I know you like to win when challenged and aren't afraid of getting into trouble, in fact you enjoy it. I know you like me even though you feel a bit betrayed right now and I also know I like you and if I lost you as a friend because of some stupid picture I'd have to kick Hannibal in the face next time I saw him. You make me happy. I haven't been happy in a long time."

The corners of his lips curled up and his eyes lit up for a moment, "I know."

"You do?" she asked squeezing his arm a little tighter.

"Well, sort of." He waved his hand is a so-so manner. "You only really smile for me or Jacob and I have a feeling it is not in the same way."

She pulled her hand away and looked at him like he'd just told her a really dumb joke. "Are you implying that the way I feel toward you isn't just in a friendly manner?"

He laughed, "Yeah actually, that is exactly what I am saying."

They looked at each other examining the hurt in each other's eyes and trying to decide what to say next. "Do you hate me?"

He laughed again this time a bit more like a singsong, "this sounds familiar."

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest out of anxiety and a bit out of embarrassment. "I mean it," she replied lightly.

He smiled at her reaching up and giving a tug on a strand of her hair. "No, you are too cute to hate but I'm going to have to keep my eye on you."

"Just one?" she giggled placing a hand over one of her own eyes like an eye patch.

"Just one," he nodded adding an, "argh" at the end and making a hook shape with his fingers.

She sighed and leaned forward resting her head on his shoulder, "I feel like I should tell you more about myself."

"You will at dinner," he ordered giving her side another poke.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" she said as she squirmed.

He shook his head, "nope".

They watched the rest of the movie in silence. After it ended an orderly found Sylvia and sent her to check in with Wilson even though it was two hours late.

"Don't forget about dinner," Murdock called after her and she just waved him off. He decided this was the perfect time to do some investigating and recruited Howie as a distraction for orderlies promising Howie a couple candy bars as payment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Believe It or Not**

**Chapter 11**

As the orderlies tried to restrain Howie and keep the rest of the patients calm Murdock snuck past the ward check in booth and out the door into the hall. Murdock stole a couple scrubs from a closet as he passed by and kneeled outside the phone booths as he slipped them over his clothes.

"Whatcha doing?" someone asked from behind him causing him to jump back and assume a fighting stance.

"Whoa," Jacob backed off raising his hands to show he meant no harm.

Murdock instantly let his guard down a bit and lowered his fists. "I could ask you the same thing," he responded observing his surroundings for any sign of stray orderlies.

After a moment of silence Jacob asked again, "Whatcha doing?"

Murdock sighed and glanced at him from over his shoulder, "investigating."

Jacob hesitated for a second and then asked, "Can I help?"

Murdock shrugged, "sure. Watch my back will ya?"

Jacob nodded, "Sure thing."

Jacob was good at keeping a look out while Murdock tried to find a key to unlock the record room. Even if a file was in use the hospital kept the originals of everything locked away while several copies were passed around by the doctors.

"Are you sure you want to help me?" Murdock asked Jacob who had remained a silent guard for the last few minutes.

"Yes," Jacob replied instantly.

"Even if I have to knock that guard out and steal his keys," Murdock stuck his thumb out in the direction of the lone guard by the stairwell door.

"Want me to do it for you?" Jacob asked his eyes bright with excitement.

Murdock laughed, "Nah, I can handle it. Just keep holding your post."

Murdock quickly snuck out behind the guard and skillfully knocked him out then dragged his limp body into the cleaning closet. He then motioned for Jacob to follow him down the hall. After making sure the coast was clear he tried the door to the record room only to find it unlocked.

Jacob snorted trying to hold back a laugh. "Better safe than sorry I guess."

Murdock smirked at him and then he knocked on the door. They both ran around the corner waiting to make sure no one was inside. When no one answered they quietly slipped into the room and locked the door behind them. The room was dark but enough light seeped through the high barred window that he could at least make out vague images.

"Here," Jacob said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a flashlight.

Murdock looked surprised but nodded back at him. They spent a couple minutes rummaging through several stacks of files and having thrown his own on the floor he looked at Jacob. "Hey, what's Sylvia's last name?"

He waited for Jacob to freak out on him but it never came.

"Kemp," Jacob replied from his seat on top of a desk.

Murdock quickly sifted through the K's and eventually pulled out Sylvia's file.

"Hey man, grab mine while you're at it." Jacob said tossing a paper weight back and forth between hands.

Murdock felt a slight twinge of guilt. He wasn't sure if Jacob realized he wasn't doing this with the intent of helping Sylvia. He was doing this to satisfy his own curiosity.

"I know she doesn't know and I'm not going to tell her. Whatever this is it's between you two. I just want to know what Wilson has to say about me." Jacob answered after seeing the look that had crossed Murdock's face.

Murdock was relieved that Jacob wasn't going to turn on him the second they got back. "Aren't you two friends though? Helping someone steal her file doesn't strike me as one of the golden rules of the best friends forever code."

Jacob looked at him and flashed him a grin.

Murdock was starting to question if he was sure he trusted the right person.

"Sylvia seems to trust you a lot," Murdock noted scooping up the files and putting them under his shirt.

Jacob laughed. "She knows better than to do that. I don't even trust myself."

With that said and Murdock's rising sense of unease they escaped the file room without any confrontation. They made it back to their ward before anyone got suspicious. He really owed Howie.

Murdock slipped the files under his mattress once he got back to his room. Jacob did the same with his own.

"I didn't mean to say anything that would put any bad blood between us. I'm not going to rat on your or anything." Jacob said as he lay back on his bed arms crossed behind his head.

Murdock only nodded. He wanted to be alone right then.

"I just don't want you seeing my file is all."

This caused Murdock's interest to peak. "You were spying on me?"

Jacob shrugged, "I wasn't really sure what you were doing but I don't want to risk it. I'm in enough trouble as is."

Murdock stared at him waiting for him to continue when he didn't he asked, "What kind?"

"Well, Georgia kind of fucked up a lot of things for me. It's not that I've done anything bad and I really want you to trust me but you can't trust Georgia. I can't trust her either."

"Will she know about the files?"

"No, thought and actions don't transfer. She doesn't know what I do like I don't know what she does."

Murdock looked unsure as he rocked back and forth on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry buddy, I want to help you as much as I can but I'm also sorry you get such a shitty roommate."

For a moment he felt like he was talking to Face. He hadn't heard someone call him Buddy in a long time and it make his chest tighten. Jacob smiled at him and reached back under his mattress and handed him his file.

"Do you mind holding on to this for me?"

Murdock shook his head and took the file, "no problem."

"Thanks," Jacob said smiling at him again before getting up and exiting the room obviously having sensed Murdock's need to be alone.

Murdock collapsed back onto the bed and buried his face into the pillow. He wasn't sure what he was doing. When he'd decided to steal the files his mind had been foggy with a sense of betrayal after learning Sylvia knew about his team but once he'd gotten back to his room he couldn't help but feel horribly guilty for sneaking behind her back. It wasn't fair to her when she hadn't been anything but honest to him and he couldn't bear the thought of losing someone who trusted him. Not when she could possibly be the only person he had for a long time.

As Murdock pulled the pillow closer his hand grazed something that had been hiding under his pillow. He sat up and threw the pillow to the other side of the bed. He found a slightly crushed paper plane underneath it that hand "thank you," written across it in red crayon. On the corner it read, "open me" so he carefully unfolded it to find a stick figure drawing of Murdock flying him, Sylvia and Billy away from the hospital. He smiled down at the drawing quickly got up from the bed. He tucked Jacob's file and the drawing under his mattress and practically ran out the door.


End file.
